Thunder under Covers
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: During, a loud thunderstorm at Hogwarts Hermione spooked raising her wand for the password to sneek in does she find herself crawling into bed with her warm freakled safty blanket. Fred/Hermione fluff.... oneshot


**Title: **Thunder under Covers

**Author:** lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own anything what so ever belong to Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I came up with this wonderful idea one night while trying to sleep in the mist of a big thunderstorm as I'm scared silly of them. Fred x Hermione are so awesome!!. Story can take place either during **GOF**! Or if you want anywhere else before the seventh book!! So yeah enjoy and please take a moment to **R&R** for all reviews and comments are welcomed!!. 

Sorry folks!! I had to remove the story to fix a few misses it's a pain. Forgive me

**Enjoy!!**

A loud crackle of lighting pierced the sky over Hogwarts. A violent thunderstorm passing on its way in the wake of it's fury. Popping open her eyes with a sudden intake of breathe Hermione Granger sat up quickly from her bed suddenly broken out in a cold sweat.

Shivering despite all the blankets on top of her she with a sight peering over her shoulder towards to one of the window in the girl dormitory bit her lip searchingly. The circler room in which she shared with another dozen girls was dark and quite as all slept through the storm, all except her.

Curling herself into a small ball and baring her face in her knees Hermione rocked herself back and forth as her heart thumbed loudly in her chest almost loud for the whole Wizarding world to hear. She felt scared as much as she did childish for being spooked over something so little and traverse as a thunderstorm.

But sure enough she was frightened as she had always been this way. All she knew how to do was cover up the fact better for the worse with a brave face when with others. 

But once alone in the pitch black dark with no one or nothing to comfort her Hermione was transformed back into that hiding little girl she had once been and forever would be in thunderstorms.

A loud rumble was what finally had her snap as it shook the entire dormitory. It was briefly then bathed in a blinding blue light as she suddenly in a cry, sprinted out of her bed. Gripping her wand tightly in her right shaky hand ready if something here to jump out at her Hermione flied down the stairs.

Her feet seemed too know were they were going before her mind did as she suddenly halting out of breath came to the base of the boy's dormitory entrance.

Looking all around herself in an frieze of wild curls and rosy red cheeks Hermione quickly seeing the coast was clear uttered the incantation charm too remove the spell that prevented any girls up into the house.

The spell was easy enough as she had learned it ages ago the girls were lucky however that the boys had not yet figured out their secret password as this was a risky business.

Not taking time to dwindle on the considences of her actions Hermione ran up the stairs two at a time in her haze too find her safety blanket. The stone flooring was cold under her bare feet as the rain harshly blew up against all the windows as she scrambled up making it to the boys headquarters.

Her thin cotton frog patterned pajamas did little to warm her as she gave another shiver crossing her arms over her chest on her way threw the maze of sleeping grunting boys.

She had sneaked her way up here enough times through out the years to know who slept were and who was who as she made her way tiptoeing across the room till she reached the farthest post bed off to the side.

The room had a strange smell too it and was a mess as she dodged tripping over things as she at last made it to the bed she desired as it's sole occupant was no were too be seen. Lost perhaps in a ocean of blackest and twisted sheets.

"Peessst.…...Fred wake up" Hermione whispered as she leaned over smacking the lump in which she took to be her boyfriends behind, she quickly heard a sleepy low grumble.

Movements of something alive slithered under the surface of the jungle mass of green sheets as she with a sudden yelp at a thunderbolt pushed aside all politeness and she lunged forwards onto the bed. 

Grabbing a handful of covers Hermione quickly threw them over her head and borrowed herself deep into the mattress of the bed. Moments past on by in silence as the storm above gave out it's cry. She breathed in deeply her throat suddenly feeling constricted.

But soon enough she felt that movement again and before long with lengthy limps brushing up against hers the covers of the bed were thrown back as a shaggy red head materialized from its depths.

"What in Merlin's hell…." Came out a curse as sleepy eyes were opened up to stare fuzzily down to her as the fifth year Weasley twin gave a slur, rubbing at his eyes.

Hermione watched as she pulled the covers back over her baring her cold nose under their warmth as Fred

Weasley struggled to find his bearings as he leaned up on elbows blinking down to her.

For a moment there Hermione watched as many different emotions flickered on across her Boyfriend's pale freckled face as he squinted down at her threw the darkness baffled at who had woken him up.

There was a sudden bright blinding spark of thunder that lit up the entire room as she ducked once more for cover as his face soon relaxed in realization.

Letting out a sight of relief he fell backwards back too his pillow his arms flying over his head as he closed his eyes shaking his head all the while, with a smile on his face.

"Good godric Granger….." Fred said slowly taking a deep breath as he placed a hand over his heart which was beating rapidly in his chest. "For a moment there I thought one of the pipsy first year boys...…..had gone one step to far but thank troll flowers….it was only you that's quit a relief" he swallowed hard.

Hermione said nothing top this, but rolled her eyes under the covers as she was begining to get very warm and sweaty but she dared not move under the thunder. 

"Oi…." He then said seconds later rolling over back onto his stomach as he pulled back the covers from her face. "Was that you just now who hit me upside the head? Because that hurt you know….woke me up from a very fancy dream?" he smiled dreamily as it had been of her.

"I thought…." Hermione began meekly in a whisper as he raised a lazy eyebrow. "Oh never mind…...give those back!" An with that said she hanked back at the covers.

"No"

"Yes!"

"Sorry "no" can do" he pulled back roughly.

"To bad!!" she snapped. 

"Nope sorry these covers are off… limits" he insisted with a firm nod.

"Fredrick James Weasley!" Hermione hissed between her teeth. "Give me those back now it's… cold"

"Hermione Jane Granger" He mocked back teasingly. "I said no….and its warm you naughty fibber"

She huffed crossing her arms at this as she perched her lips. This could continue on all night long knowing him even if it was amusing the jerk, for she had run out of excuses… darn.

Laughing at seeing her easy defeat Fred with a shack of his long shaggy hair which sported many tangles at last giving her some comfort pulled the covers back over them both and sighted.

"So what's got you so jumpy this early in the morning…?" He asked with a sleepy yawn.

"I….I….I had a bad dream" she quickly lied covering her nose.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes…no…yes oh goodness Fred!!" She cried fussily.

Smiling in victory, Fred didn't need a clear answer for the real reason his girlfriend of six glorious mouths had sneaked on up here to cuddle with him even if she would never admit.

Hermione Granger was many things smart, pretty, funny; a royal pain in the ass but being all those things he had never expected for the girl to be scared of thunderstorms.

She was one brave pixie this one, he'd give her that. She had more pride and gull then most guys he knew and that to him made her all the more special.

"It's alright Herms I get..… ..It" Fred said sliding over and with a smile planted a kiss on her forehead as he hugged her tight. "I won't tell anybody on wizards oath that you're an big scardy cat when it comes too big bad thunderstorms, for you have that smartalic proud pride of yours to hold up after all" He placed his head comfortably against her shoulder.

"Then I'm holding you to... that" She said turning to face him as they lay inches apart now as she bit her lip for words. "For I hear Weasley's always keep their good word" their noses touched hers hidden beneath the covers.

"You can trust me" He breathed, his eyes crinkling joyfully. "On most things that is…but no grantees" he sniggered impishly like the trickster he was.

She smiled at this though he could not see it for it was hidden from view. He then in a quick move pulled the covers back down from her face as she gasped.

"You're going to get buggers all over my sheets if you keep that up….. Granger!" He accused as he threw a heavy leg over her hip trapping her in place. "But I bet their pretty buggers all the same…….. not that I am looking for I love everything about you" he smirked in the dark capturing her lips in a kiss.

She returned the kiss in favor leaning into it closing her eyes ever so briefly as she took in the earthly smell of him loving it as she ran her hand down his cheek an threw his hair. But as quickly as it had come it soon ended to his great disappointment as he bit her lip stubbornly.

"As much as that comment was charming…." She said pulling the blankets back over her nose with a smile as he pouted with a fat bottom lip. "It was complete and utter… rubbish" she licking her lips as she then to spit him stuck out her tong with a giggle.

"Rubbish is it?" he growled at this playfully poking her. 

"Yes" she said closing her eyes tiredly her cheeks burning, as she smiled. "Complete nonsense"

"Then I take it back then! For you're nothing but an ugly bugger goblin with bad hair" he was quick to say back though in heart he meant none of it and she knew it.

**Silence….**

"Hermione…?" He questioned, moments later blinking his eyes.

**Silence….**

"Bloody hell did you fall asleep on me already?" He called out under his breath.

**Silence….**

"Fine then I'm not talking too you anymore." He huffed.

**Silence….**

"Suit yourself I'm going back to sleep… then" He said hotly closing his eyes. "See if I let you back in my bed any time soon….I should have kicked you out into the cold for good measure." he grumbled.

And with that said he settled back in bed for a good nights sleep but not without a smile on his lips which mired that of Hermione's as she snuggled against him under the covers baring her face in his chest.

"Good night…Fred" She whispered, now warm and not alone.

"Night….Herms" he said back his eyes heavy.

And with that they both fell asleep the thunderstorm above them forgotten as it rolled on by to never show it face again, as sleep was bliss.

000

The next morning Hermione shooting up from bed with a start let out a yelp. Holding up the covers too her flushed embarrassed face she spotted all the boys of the dormitory sitting up watching her. Her frantic wide eyes searched the high and the low until they spotted at last who they were looking for as she with a growl grabbed a pillow.

"Fred Weasley!!" She screeched jumping on top of the bed and throwing the pillow at him were he was hiding much like she would a rock to a bully as he laughed out running at her as she gave a scream.

"Oh come on snuggly elf of mine these fellows have never seen a real girl... before" Fred said swinging her around the waist on the bed as she sputtered and laughed all at the same time. "They were all curiouser then curious when they woke to find you here, may I add sound asleep in my bed" he grinned largely tossing her on the bed as he sprigged off.

All the guys cried out in protest at this as Hermione buried her face in her hands as they all started to get up and leave for breakfast. 

Ron who had been standing next to Harry who had looked amused at Hermione's brave show and tell let out a grumble under his breath turning away. His face held a sour look as he retreated as his ears were a bright red with perhaps a pinch or more of jealously.

"Next time tell me when your bring your gal up here.. mate" George laughed wickedly waving at Hermione who snorted crossing her arms as he clapped his twin trickster brother on the back "For I could have invited Angelina and Katie if I would have known and we all could have had a splendid slumber party ….. pity" he then said sighted sadly. 

Hermione shook her head at all of this as she looked outside the window of the boy's quarters to see with a returning smile the day outside was bright and beautiful. Fred came and sat down next too her on his bed as he draped an arm around her shoulders giving her a good shack.

"Now don't be to sour they didn't see anything too…. womanly" he said jokingly as her face grew redder as she felt like crawling back into bed and dying as she was now a joke. "All the guys had great fun, they were all betting what your next snore would sound like…..as me being an expert, listening to it all the time now I won!" he chuckled cheekily.

"Fred!!" She scowled leaning up.

"What?"

"You know what!"

'No I don't! What?"

"You know I know you know what!" She said in a tong twist.

"No! You know I know I don't know what you… want?!" he managed raising his eyebrows.

'What!!" She declared, in a fly of curls.

"My point exactly" he said crossing his arms smartly.

She busted out laughing after this as he was really a hopeless fool. But one in which she loved for it seemed he could always make her laugh know matter what but this was not the time or place for it.

It was early morning and all the boys had already headed down for breakfast as Fred was a sight as he was already dressed and ready in his uniform and black robes.

"But seriously Fred you should have woke me instead of fooling around" she said standing up as she raised her arm ready to change her outfit in a blast.

"Oh no you don't Hermione!!" Fred cried out as her wand was ready as he sprang fourth grabbing her and her wand in hand. "You going to do this the normal way like all the rest of us do!" he sniggered.

"What!?" she asked struggling with him on the losing end.

"You heard me no magic!" he worded out.

"That's silly I'm late Fred!"

"No your not"

"Yes I am!"

"It's early" he argued.

"It's late!" she fumed raising her nose in the air. "And its way past my respective…. curfew thank you!"

"You have a curfew!? Blimey your worse they I thought you overachiever…you!" he rallied on.

"Fred…. give me back my wand!" she gasped jumping for it as he held it high out of reach as she clawed at his robes as he laughed on gleefully. "I'm going to be late I have studying to…. do!!" 

"It's only breakfast!! now come on Hermione take it easy will…. you?" He said bouncingly as he gave a look down at her frog pajamas with a evil wink "Besides I'm sure everyone as school will be dying to see what you sleep in, for the fogies and clouds are so…very cute" he cooed as she blushed furiously.

And with that said, Fred giving her a quick hasty kiss having her wand in hand ran his way on past her and down the boys dormitory steps as Hermione with a cry of disbelief chased on after him. 

It wasn't till later that morning that she realized after catching Fred and giving him a good beating that he had hid all her clothes all around the school.

But angry as she be Hermione Granger couldn't hold it against her boyfriend for very long for that's what you got after all for dating a trouble-making Weasley twin as she would have it no other way.

**The End**

Sorry folks at my bad sense of humor!!. I tried really I did.


End file.
